


Did we get this far just to feel your hate?

by akane171



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel, SnowflakeLuthor can go to hell and rot there, how 5x07 should have ended, warning! description of anxiety/panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane171/pseuds/akane171
Summary: In which Lena I’m Not Villain Luthor leaves Kara behind in the Fortress, broken and tortured, without a chance of escape. But fortunately, there are people who truly care about Kara Zor-El. Even when they are centuries away.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 44
Kudos: 82





	Did we get this far just to feel your hate?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zrnas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrnas/gifts).



> Edited by my amazing wifey zrnas <3  
> Inspired by Nigtwish song Bye Bye Beautiful  
> Also #IstandWithMelissa. Always.

When the portal disappeared, Kara put a trembling hand on her chest, twisting the material of her suit. 

_ Lena used her. _

She could feel her racing heart, beating like a drum, almost like it wanted to jump out of her chest.

_ Lena manipulated her. _

She took a shaky, shallow breath. And another. And another. And another, faster and faster.

_ Lena turned the Fortress - the last remaining shred of her home - against her. _

Her chest tightened painfully with every shaky breath. 

_ Lena stole Myriad. _

A hot wave of tiredness washed over her and she finally fell to her knees.

_ Lena caged her in a box made of Kryptonite and ice. _

The walls of her jail were closing in. Suffocating her. It was so difficult to take a breath.

_ Lena left her here… for what? Not for death, but for the feeling of the needles piercing every inch of her skin? _

She choked on her tears, feeling absolutely helpless. She was trapped for Rao knew how long. Was she going to die here? 

_ Lena. Her dear best friend. The good person. _

Kara reached for her neck and took out a thin chain with a ring hanging on it.

_ Lena was going to make the biggest mistake and it was all Kara’s fault. _

With her last ounce of strength Kara broke the chain.

_ Her fault. _

She put the ring on her finger.

HER. FAULT.

The darkness embraced her just before she hit the ground.

*

It looked exactly like she remembered.

A peaceful sea of gold grass caressed by gentle wind. A serene sunny day with a view of Saturn on the cloudless blue sky. 

She was wearing the same white dress. Her hair was longer and a little curly and no bangs were covering her forehead.

It looked exactly like he remembered it, too.

“Hey, didn’t expect you to be back so soon.”

His deep, cheerful voice that she missed so dearly every day reached her from behind.

She slowly turned and there he was, in the same wrinkled white shirt, with her mother’s necklace hanging around his neck and a few days’ shade on his face - just like in the good, happy times before she’d sent him away.

“Winn told me to-” his smile faded when he looked at her.

In a second he crossed the distance between them and gently cupped her wet face into his hands.

“What happened,” he asked softly, fear replaced the happiness in his voice.

Kara opened her mouth. Nothing but a pained sob escaped her mouth, and new tears fell.

“Hey, hey.” He wiped them away and kissed her forehead. “I’m here, everything is going to be okay.”

_ Was it really going to be okay? _ she thought, clutching his shirt and hiding her face in his shoulder, as he firmly held her to his chest.

*

“It’s not your fault.”

They were at their favorite spot near the lake. 

She was sitting between his legs, with her head on his shoulder, playing with the necklace. Mon-El’s cheek was lying on her head and his arms were around her, like he wanted to shield her from the world.

She didn’t know how long she was crying into his shirt - they realized in the beginning that time in their dream world didn’t matter. Sometimes their meetings felt like days passed. Sometimes they felt like minutes, with one of them disappearing suddenly, woken up in the real world. 

For now, Kara was grateful she was still there, absorbing the warmth of his body.

“I lied to her, Mon-El,” she whispered and trembled, as she remembered Lena’s face twisted with hatred and fury. “I betrayed her trust and -”

Mon-El growled.

“Babe, you don’t owe your identity to anyone,” he said in a strained voice that was weirdly comforting. “You kept it secret because you were not ready to tell her. But in the end you did, and she repaid you with more lies and manipulation. You can’t take responsibility for other people’s actions. Nothing you did gives her the rights to torture you with Kryptonite.”

“But, she is hurt and… and...” she bit her lip.

He sighed, raised his head and gently turned her head, so they could look into each other’s eyes.

All he saw was pain and uncertainty.

All she saw was honesty and love.

“You were hurt too, when you realized I lied about my past,” he said softly. “And you forgave me in the end, because-” he didn’t finish.

“Because I loved you,” she sighed and he brushed her cheek.

The tightness in her chest loosened a little. 

“You forgave me, because you were, and still are a good person, Kara.” He kissed her hair. ”And nothing will change that.”

“Lena is a good person too,” she mumbled and put her head on his shoulder again. 

Mon-El clenched his teeth, but didn’t say a thing.

_ Good people don’t lie, manipulate and hurt others because they are butthurt. Good people don’t put their friends into cages made of Kryptonite and torture them. Good people don’t steal things that can make people zombies  _ \- he thought, but said nothing.

For now, Kara didn’t need words of truth. She needed support.

“If she is a good person, then she will understand. You will reach her… soul,” he said softly, praying he was sounding plausible.

Because he was pretty sure that the sick fucking Luthor bitch had no soul.

Kara took a deep breath, broke their embrace and kneeled in front of him.

This time she was the one who cupped his face.

The kiss was short, but sweet.

“I love you,” she whispered, still a little embarrassed by the words, even if she said them so many times.

Mon-El smiled.

“You know what?” he said.

“Hmm?” she smiled back, waiting for the words that he was supposed to say.

“I walked in on Imra and Garth again,” he finished sadly, with sparks of mischief dancing in his eyes.

Kara choked on the air she was (not really) breathing.

“Not funny, it’s the fifth time this month,” he pouted. “And I’m not even counting their nightly _rendezvous_ in Garth’s room and you know the walls on the Legion ships are really thin, right?”

Kara snorted.

“And today! Here I was happily walking into the kitchen, lost in my thoughts, totally not prepared to see my Legion mates sucking their faces off on a table.”

Kara laughed again.

“How am I supposed to prepare any food on that table now, huh? I’m traumatized,” he complained but all Kara managed was more hysterical laughing.

When she finally calmed down, she put her forehead on his, and sighed happily, lost in the moment, not thinking about anything.

Mon-El closed his eyes and smiled.

He wanted to tell her so many things. About getting closer to catching Brainiac. About Winn mastering flying with his Legion ring. About new members of the Legion.. 

About how much he missed her and hoped they could meet again in the near future.

But now was not the time. Not when she was lying unconscious on the Fortress’ floor, poisoned by Kryptonite.

“You need to wake up, Supergirl.”

Kara raised her head and looked at him.

Her comets shone with determination.

“You need to wake up and fight.”

She kissed him for the last time.

“Wake up,” he whispered.

When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

*

Kara woke up cold, stiff and dizzy. She felt Kryptonite running through her veins, hurting her, torturing her, making her weak. 

But she slowly got up and stood on shaky legs.

The green barrier was still around her.

She was Kara Zor-El.

She was Supergirl.

Kara clenched her fist.

_ And this shit was not going to stop her. _

With a cry she punched the barrier.

It shattered into pieces.

*

In the dream world, Mon-El smiled, holding the necklace.

“That’s my girl,” he whispered and looked at the sky.

And he prayed.

For Kara to be strong enough to get through it without losing her heart. Without losing her innocence, optimism and faith in people.

For Kara to be able to save the Luthor woman without Lena tainting and corrupting her soul.

And if not…

He prayed for Kara to understand that some people didn’t deserve to be saved.

*

_ Did you ever hear what I told you? _

_ Did you ever read what I wrote you? _

_ Did you ever listen to what we played? _

_ Did you ever let in what the world said? _

_ Did we get this far just to feel your hate? _

_ Did we play to become only pawns in the game? _

_ How blind can you be, don't you see? _

_ You chose the long road but we'll be waiting _

_ Bye bye beautiful _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely DONE with this piece of Luthor crap. I hope she will rot in hell, right after Kara throws her ass into a jail. Fuck you Lena, FUCK YOU.
> 
> #TeamKara #LenaIsHorrible


End file.
